Do you wanna touch?
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: Stan and Kyle have been dating, but Stan won't touch him. Kyle won't put up with that any longer. Style pairing.


So this was inspired by the song 'Do you wanna touch me?' by Joan Jett. They also did it on Glee, which is the song I listened to WHILE writing this. Some of the lines Stan and Kyle say in this are from the song haha listen to the song if you want to hear some craziness about sex and touching. My opinion, the Glee version is awesome.

Soo…yeah just a lusty, yummy little scene between Stan and Kyle

Don't own South Park or any characters.

…

I'm sitting on my forest green couch with my super best friend, Kyle. Who also happens to be my boyfriend. It was a month ago that he confessed to me that he liked me. I always thought he was adorable, so I agreed to go out with him.

Since then we really haven't had much physical contact. I mean, we've kissed a few times, but they're really only pecks on the lips. And we've also held hands a few times. I don't know what to do, I think he's getting frustrated. I mean this is my first time being with a boy. If I remember correctly, Kyle has dated a guy before.

I hear him sigh over dramatically beside me. I look over to see him looking in my direction. He smiles devilishly at me and scoots over to me and places his hand on my thigh.

"Sooo…" He starts to rub his hand close to my private area. I jump slightly, scooting a bit further away from him.

He groans and stands up from the couch. He stretches and walks out of the living room.

"W…where ya going?"

"Bathroom!" He yells at me from the other room.

I sit there watching whatever is on the TV. I fiddle with my fingers, waiting for him to return. I lean my head back and close my eyes, hoping he doesn't hate me now. I sit there silently for a few minutes, until I think I hear footsteps, but I don't open my eyes.

"Ooooh Stan…" Kyle's voice breaks me from my little daydream. I open my eyes to see Kyle standing there only in sexy, pink briefs.

My mouth falls open and I gulp loudly. He grins and walks towards me, swinging his hips sexily. He stops right in front of me, bringing his index finger up to his mouth, licking it suggestively.

"Like?" I can't form any words, but I nod my head nervously.

He licks his lips and moves on me so he's straddling my hips. He starts to move his hips, grinding hard against me. He smiles smugly when I let out a moan.

I grasp his hips hard with my shaking hands, enjoying this lap dance he's giving me. He raises himself off of me a bit and moves his hips in a circular motion. After a few more minutes of swaying his hips and grinding against me, he gets off and steps backwards.

"Stan, we could just keep hanging out, talking, or we can do something else." He gives me a wink and licks his lips again.

I nod my head again, still not being able to talk.

"Do you wanna touch me?" I gasp and widen my eyes. _T-touch?_

"W-where?" I stupidly ask. God I'm an idiot, why did I just say that?

"_There_." He points down towards his manhood that's concealed behind those pink briefs.

"…Yeah…" I finally grin at me and he walks towards me and straddles me again. I grasp his hips hard and grind up into him. He moans loudly and his dainty fingers dig into my inky black hair. He then moves them down to my chest and rips open my navy blue button up shirt. I lean forward a bit so he can take it off and he throws it on the floor.

He rubs his hands over my toned abs as we kiss messily. Our tongues clashing together, and we both have saliva trailing down both of our chins.

"Run…your fingers through my hair." He takes my hands off of his hips and brings them up to his hair. I do what I'm told and run them through his thick, fiery red hair.

After a few more minutes of grinding against each other, kissing sloppily, and groping each other, he looks at me with lust filled eyes.

"Do it…now." I stare at him for a moment before moving my hands down to his underwear. He lifts himself up slightly, allowing me to drag them down his smooth legs.

With my index finger, I touch the tip of his member and travel down lightly before grabbing his whole member in my hand. My other hand is grasping at his waist.

He throws his head back in pleasure as I begin to move my hand up and down on his extremely hard dick. He thrusts his hips upwards, trying to get more. I gently bite at his neck, leaving a mark there.

His fingers tighten in my hair, to the point of almost hurting, but I don't mind. He buries his crimson red face in my neck and lets out a long, high-pitched moan. After another few pumps of my hand, I feel my hand become soaked with his warm come. He falls against me, panting hard against my neck.

"Mhm…that was amazing Stan…" he says against my neck and his warm breath leaving a tickling feeling.

"Holy shit, Ky…" I blush deeply, just realizing what just happened. And all I can think about is how I want more of him.

I move him off of me and stand up. He looks up at me worriedly before I grab him under his knees and around his back and lift him up.

"Kyle, I'm going to do you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He wraps his arms around my neck and sweetly kisses my cheek.

"Good. That's what I've been waiting for."

…

END

Ooh man, that was actually fun to write. After all of the drama things I've written…yes I have more one shots coming =) It was fun doing just something…lusty haha

Oh and for my other story, a sex scene it is! I'm just trying to get the inspiration to actually write it…

Read and review! NO flames please. I hate those darn 'ol flames, don't read if you don't like.


End file.
